Down the Stream
by nine miles to go
Summary: George . . . where's George? Fred, Tonks, and Colin share a moment while they wait. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

Down the Stream

Fred sat down by the stream and put his head in his hands, sighing. There were other people walking nearby, wandering elsewhere in the thick woods, but they did not bother with him. They were all looking for people—anyone they knew, anything familiar. Fred, too, was looking for someone.

"George," he muttered, looking up again. "Where's George?"

He did not know how long he sat there, staring at the stream and waiting for his twin. After awhile, though, he began to notice more people coming through. It vaguely saddened him. He knew it was right; they all deserved to be here, after all, where they would be led to happiness. Wherever that was, anyway. But that also meant that they, like Fred, were dead.

Someone sat down beside him, asking, "A Weasley?"

Her hair wasn't bright pink anymore. It was just brown. "Tonks," Fred greeted her, nodding. "You as well?"

She nodded, sighing. "He hit me from behind, the coward." Then she bit her lip nervously. "But I thought . . . I thought that Remus was . . ."

"I haven't seen him here," Fred assured her.

This seemed to deflate her. But then she smiled sadly. "He can be there for Teddy. He's alive for our son."

The trees in the wood were thinning. There were so many new arrivals that they were taking up all the remaining space. They walked around, pale-faced and detached, their eyes searching. But all of them were waiting—they didn't know what for, but they were going somewhere. This was only a detour.

"You haven't seen George, have you?" Fred asked. Was it bad that he felt hopeful? Was it selfish?

Tonks shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone I know except you."

"I suppose that's a good thing, then," said Fred. He dipped his hand into the stream and watched his reflection ripple. For a moment he imagined the reflection was George . . . and now it was slowly breaking apart, thrashed by the current . . .

Then another joined them. Little Colin Creevey, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "Where are we?" he asked Tonks, sitting down by the stream between Tonks and George.

She shrugged at him. "I think the question is, where are we going?"

Colin shivered. "We're dead."

Fred put an arm around Colin's shoulders. "I don't think we should be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," said Colin. He looked resignedly down at the stream, picking up a rock and tossing it in. "I just wish I'd stayed alive to see us win."

There were more footsteps. Fred looked back, thoroughly expecting to see the one person he was waiting for. George's name was on his lips, but when he turned around, it wasn't George at all. It was Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked conversationally, trying to mask his disappointment.

Snape only stared at him and stood next to one of the trees, refusing to join them. It intrigued Fred that Snape was here, too. Perhaps he had been good after all. But he really wasn't focusing on that now . . . he needed George, where was George? They were never apart. Surely if Fred was dead, George would come as well.

"Are you ready?"

Fred looked up and saw Lupin's kind face, which was no longer weary but seemed young and peaceful. He was extending his hand to Tonks, who took it and stood beside him, looking baffled.

"Why weren't you . . .?"

"Harry needed me first," Lupin explained.

Finally Snape spoke. "Have we won?"

Lupin shook his head. "Not yet. But I have faith in Harry." He looked meaningfully at Tonks. "Teddy will be happy . . . I know it."

There were tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Fred had a feeling that you couldn't cry wherever they were. Lupin touched her forehead softly, and she disappeared, fading away in a soft smoke that sank down into the clear stream. Then he turned to Colin, helping the little boy up.

"You fought bravely," he commended the child. Colin bowed his head, and Lupin touched him too, sending him off.

Now only Lupin, Snape, and Fred stood by the stream. Lupin came toward Fred, but Fred backed up hastily, not allowing Lupin to touch him. "Not yet," he pleaded, looking behind him. He wanted to be with George when he crossed.

A flash of pain and pity crossed Lupin's face. "You'll have to go eventually, Fred."

Fred nodded. "Just . . . give him a minute."

Lupin shook his head, but allowed Fred that minute. "Severus," he beckoned, and he touched the other man's arms. Just as Colin and Tonks had disappeared earlier, suddenly Snape turned to smoke and drifted out of the clearing and down the stream.

Lupin turned back to Fred, speaking to him softly. "Fred, he probably isn't coming."

"But . . . but he has to," said Fred pathetically. He felt a weight in his chest pressing down on him. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to go alone.

"You won't go alone," said Lupin, reading his thoughts from the look on his face. "We'll all be there with you."

It would never be enough to replace his twin, but time was running out. The woods were thinning even faster, and soon they would be gone. Fred knew he did not want to be trapped here when the woods were finished.

"Good-bye, George," he whispered.

Then Lupin, smiling sadly, took his hand, and they faded into smoke, traveling down the stream.

* * *

Fini. 


End file.
